


You Win Some You Lose Some

by echoes_of_another_life



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Jensen, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoes_of_another_life/pseuds/echoes_of_another_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen didn’t know which was worse, losing the bet and having to re-enact dancing in the kimono, or admitting that he had it, had kept it all these years. It was a stupid bet. But even more foolish was telling Jared that he still had it. It wasn’t unheard of for actors to take something from the set of a movie once filming was done, but for the life of him, he couldn’t remember why he’d taken the kimono.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Win Some You Lose Some

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somersault_j](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somersault_j/gifts).



You Win Some You Lose Some  


Jensen didn’t know which was worse, losing the bet and having to re-enact dancing in the kimono, or admitting that he had it, had kept it all these years. It was a stupid bet. But even more foolish was telling Jared that he still had it. It wasn’t unheard of for actors to take something from the set of a movie once filming was done, but for the life of him, he couldn’t remember why he’d taken the kimono.

It had started out as a ridiculous prank to see who could embarrass Misha the most. Jensen had done his best, but wasn’t the type to stoop too low. 

Jared However, had no such qualms and had removed all of Misha’s underwear and replaced them with frilled pink panties. 

And Misha being Misha, he’d worn them, not the least bit embarrassed, but Jared had called it a win, and now Jensen had to dance, in a fucking kimono. He was just grateful Jared had kept it between them and hadn’t told the rest of the crew. Having to dance in front of Jared was bad enough, but an audience. He’d never live it down.

Luckily for Jensen, he didn’t have it with him in Vancouver, why would he? So he had some breathing room, or at least, he hoped he might. Jared, however, had other ideas. Every time they took a break from filming Jared would hum under his breath as they made their way to their trailers. Jensen had no idea what Jared was humming, but it sounded oriental.

And if that wasn’t bad enough, he’d taken to slapping Jensen on the ass in passing, wearing a ridiculous grin. 

Jensen just had to grin and bear it. They were heading home to Austin for the weekend, and Jensen had promised to bring the kimono back with him. No way was he taking the chance of performing it at home, around the girls. He’d much rather take the chance of someone on the set stumbling in and witnessing Jensen’s embarrassment than Danneel or Genevieve. 

He packed his bag for the weekend and made his way down to the hotel lobby, and Jared, who was waiting for him in the car, wearing the most ridiculous grin Jensen had ever seen, and he’d seen his share where Jared was concerned. Jensen climbed in to the backseat, beside Jared, and nodded to Cliff as Cliff pulled the car out on to the road, and turned west on the highway, and toward the airport.

They’d agreed the weekend was for the girls, and unless they’d made plans regarding them doing something together, as a group then they wouldn’t see each other until Sunday evening on the flight back to Vancouver. Luckily for Jensen, the girls seemed happy enough to have him and Jared for the weekend, alone. 

Jensen was grateful. He got to spend the weekend with his girls, Danneel and JJ and that was fine with him.

He wouldn’t have to find ways to avoid Jared, and the stupid smirk he’d taken to wearing whenever Jensen was around.

The only problem was the weekend seemed to fly by in a matter of hours and before Jensen knew it he was back at the airport, his precious cargo burning a hole in his overnight bag. 

“Do you have it?” Jared asked, glancing down toward the bag Jensen was holding, his grip so tight his knuckles were turning white.

Jensen nodded. 

“I thought you’d renege or…?”

“A bet is a bet,” Jensen said, cheeks a telling shade of crimson, as he jerked his chin toward the concourse and check in. 

“When?” Jared asked, sounding more eager than Jensen would like. 

“Tonight,” Jensen replied, handing his ticket over and making his way to the gate for their flight back to Vancouver. 

Jensen now understood what it felt like to be on the receiving end of a practical joke, normally they worked together. 

It had been years since they’d paired off against one another, after learning they could cause more mayhem as a team. 

The flight back was uncharacteristically quiet. Jared wore his earphones and listened to Pearl Jam, occasionally turning his head toward Jensen and offering a smile. Not the grin Jensen had become accustomed to of late, but something warm, affectionate. He’d even relinquished his usual window seat for Jensen.

Cliff was waiting for them at the airport, and they both tossed their bags in the trunk of the car before settling in for the short ride back to the hotel. Again, Jared was quiet, which caused Cliff to constantly check in the rear-view mirror, Jensen offering a smile when he caught Cliff staring. 

It was dark when they pulled into the hotel’s parking lot, both exiting the car and making a grab for their luggage. Jared hefting Jensen’s as well as his own bag from the trunk. 

“I’ve got it,” Jensen said, sounding wary, breathless even, as Jared handed him his bag and turned to walk the few steps to the hotel, across the lobby to the elevator, Jensen keeping step beside him.

“Is this where you tell me I don’t have to do it?” Jensen said, as Jared pressed the button for the third floor, Jared brushing up against Jensen as he rocked back on his heels, waiting for the elevator to reach their floor.

“Hell no,” Jared said. “Like you said, a bet is a bet.”

Jensen took a deep breath, heard the ping as the elevator’s doors opened and they stepped out into the hallway, each hesitating, unsure as to whose room they were going to. 

“I need to shower,” Jared said, which was usual for Jared, he hated airports and loved nothing more than to wash away the stench of them as soon as possible. 

Jensen nodded, waited for the click to sound as he entered his key card, conscious of Jared behind him. It was weird, but Jensen was suddenly aware of Jared, his closeness, the scent of his cologne, and the underlying smell of fresh sweat. The slight catch in his breath as he muttered Jensen’s same. 

“Uh?” Jensen said, caught up in the moment.

“I said, I’ll give you an hour,” Jared replied. Finally stepping back and giving Jensen room to breathe. 

Jensen nodded again, not trusting his voice, unable to find the words, throat dry from the what? Anxiety, embarrassment, fear? He heard the click and flung the door open, darting inside as soon as the gap was wide enough to fit through.

Once inside he was lost. Should he shower, or continue to pace the room? He poured himself a drink and glanced down at the contents of his bag, took out the kimono and placed it carefully on the bed. He was grateful it still fitted, having checked before stashing it under everything else in his bag, and hoping like hell customs didn’t check the contents of his luggage. 

It was a little tighter, shorter, and showed off more than Jensen would like, but it wasn’t like the last time he had worn it. There were no bright lights, no camera, and no crew. 

Just Jared. 

Christ! He was about to put on a show, while partially clothed, in something which could pass a dress. Was a dress.

In front of Jared. 

For once Jensen missed the lights, the cameras. As least then he was acting as someone else, someone else doing what the script called for, no matter what the scene asked of him, he could hide behind his character. 

“Shit,” Jensen said. He paced back toward the drink’s cabinet and poured himself another drink, a large one, tempted to just drink from the bottle as the sweat began to bead on his forehead. He could do this; he could. It would be over before he knew it, and he could trust Jared wouldn’t breathe a word. Of that, he had no doubt. He should shower, aware of the day-old sweat lingering on his skin and running down between his shoulder blades, causing his shirt to cling to his body, making the white cotton seem almost see through.

…

The bathroom was a cloud of steam by the time Jensen turned off the shower and reached for a towel. He used the towel to rub at his head, massaging the short spikes of hair before scrubbing himself dry. He walked naked into the next room in search of clean underwear when there was a rap at the door. Jensen paused, torn between leaving Jared out there while he dressed, giving time for Jensen to welch on their bet.

A tempting thought. 

Jensen reached for the kimono, having no time for underwear, no time to default on their bet. 

No place to hide.

“Jensen?” 

Jensen tied the kimono, tight in the hope that it wasn’t obvious that he was naked beneath.

“Jensen?” Jared called again. 

Jensen opened the door and stepped back as Jared entered, not wanting anyone else to see him, should there be someone in the hallway. He turned, and heard the click as Jared closed the door behind him. 

“You’re wearing it,” Jared muttered, a slight catch to his breath.

It was now or never. 

Jensen kept his back to Jared, took a deep breath and reassured himself that he could do this. He’d played many characters in his career and figured that this should be no different. 

He could be a character, as long as he told himself that, made himself believe for just a short while that he was someone other than Jensen Ackles. 

It was a performance. 

Jensen took another breath, and raised his arms, and sashayed to one side, and the other unaware of his surroundings, lost in the moment as he repeated the movement. He kept his back to Jared as he swivelled his hips, rotated them in time to the beat in his head, which sounded much like the tune Jared had spent the last week humming. 

He could do this; he thought, gaining in confidence with each step as he swayed from side to side, unaware of his audience or the fact, the kimono was tighter than he’d thought, clung to his chest, opening slightly to reveal tanned skin, a smattering of cinnamon-coloured freckles.

“Jensen, look at me,” Jared said, voice cracking as he forced the words past the dryness in his throat. 

Jensen heard Jared, somewhere in the haze of his performance, Jared’s voice penetrated, but Jensen was caught up in the act, as he twirled around, arms out to the side as he sashayed closer to where Jared stood, transfixed. 

“Oh God!” Jared whispered, as Jensen twirled again, ever closer, the kimono opening almost to the waist, sliding off one shoulder.

Jared stood, unmoving, and stared at the trail of hair that disappeared beneath the thin layer of material. He swallowed, watching as Jensen stepped forward then back, forward again, closer… 

Before Jared had time to think, to rationalise, that this was Jensen, his best friend, his brother…

Jared reached out, his hand coming into contact with the soft material, his fingers ghosting against Jensen’s skin, sliding inside the cotton, and separating the flimsy material, pulling it open to reveal… nothing. 

Jared swallowed as Jensen came to a halt, stopped what he was doing and looked up, making eye contact with Jared, as he shrugged off the kimono with just a hitch of his shoulders, until it slid softly down his arms, past his waist to pool at his feet.

Jensen hesitated. He picked up the kimono, holding it almost like a shield, tempted to hide behind it as he stood before Jared, naked, acutely aware that Jared was fully clothed.

“Damn, but you’re beautiful,” Jared said, as he took a step forward, another, each step bringing him ever closer to where Jensen was standing. He reached for the kimono, prying it from Jensen’s grip and tossing onto the bed. 

Jared took a deep breath, mesmerised as Jensen stood, rooted to the spot, a mere inch from Jared, close enough that he could feel Jared’s breath ghost across his cheek, a mere second before Jared lifted his hand, fingers stroking Jensen’s cheek as Jared lowered his head, and kissed Jensen. 

Jensen moaned, swayed forward on his feet. It was soft kiss, a brief exploration, but there was passion burning beneath, it was there in the heat of Jared’s lips, the crackle of electricity that hummed between them, and the low, throaty moan that forced its way past Jensen’s lips.

Jensen opened his eyes as he felt Jared pulling away and tried to chase the movement to take back the space Jared had put between them. 

He looked at Jared, held his gaze, and waited, watched as Jared looked down to where the evidence of Jensen’s arousal jutted out from a thatch of dirty-blonde hair. 

Jensen’s cock hardening even further under Jared’s watchful gaze. 

Just when Jensen thought he couldn’t take any more scrutiny Jared glazed back up, catching Jensen’s stare and holding it. 

Neither spoke, as Jared shoved at Jensen, forcing him down onto the mattress as Jensen, without a word went willingly where Jared led. He sprawled across the bed, the kimono lying temptingly beneath him. Jensen lifted up onto his elbows, legs apart, and cock hard, leaking pre come as Jared reached for his own clothes giving each other the time to think.

For realisation to hit. 

This was no act. 

They were best friends. 

Brothers in all but name.

They stared at the other as Jared pulled at his shirt, tugging open the buttons until he could drag it over his head. 

“Are we really doing this?” Jensen asked.

“Shhh,” Jared whispered. “It’s okay Jen.”

“But,” Jensen began. 

“No buts,” Jared began as he stepped out of his jeans, and came over to where Jensen was sprawled, one knee indenting the mattress. “Just this,” Jared breathed as he lowered his head and kissed Jensen. 

It was soft, hesitant as Jared brushed his lips against Jensen’s his tongue craving entrance, seeking permission.

Jensen opened his mouth and moaned, long and hard, his legs spread wide in invitation.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Jensen breathed as he eased back, his breath ghosting against Jared’s cheek, hot, and wanting.

“Don’t,” Jared began, edging himself onto the bed, and coming to rest between Jensen’s splayed thighs. “Just kiss me.”

Jensen turned his head, mouth searching out Jared’s. His tongue pushing past the barrier of Jared’s lips to swipe, mapping out Jared’s teeth, easing back, to nip at Jared’s bottom lip, harder, sucking it into the warmth of his own mouth to soothe the sting. 

Jensen kept his eyes closed, sure that if he opened them he’d be alone, in his hotel bed, dreaming. 

“Look at me,” Jared said, as he made himself a space between Jensen’s thighs, thrust his hips forward, his cock sliding up against Jensen’s, both hard as Jensen arched up to meet him. 

He opened his eyes. 

“Oh, God!” Jensen mouthed, barely able to utter the words, like a deer caught in the headlights, afraid to move. 

“If you like,” Jared replied. “But I much prefer Jared.”

Jensen laughed, the tension broken, all fear evaporating as Jared lowered his head and kissed him again. 

This was no act. 

There was no pretence. 

No character for Jensen to hide behind. 

There was just this, the two of them. Jensen and Jared.

Finally.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard,” Jared promised, lifting himself up, hands either side of Jensen’s head and watched Jensen’s throat flex, as he swallowed, then glanced down to see Jensen smiling up at him. The smile that almost brought Jared to his knees. Jensen’s mouth open, lip slightly lifting at one corner until it reached his eyes, causing the skin to crinkle, the laughter lines appearing, the one’s Jared had long ago fallen in love with.

“Then do it,” Jensen dared. 

Jared’s tongue snaked forward to wet his lips and Jensen tracked the movement.

“I’m waiting,” he teased, lifting his hips until his cock found Jared’s, sliding against the wetness of pre come leaking from Jared’s cock, making the slip, slide easy and oh, so good. 

“First I want to taste,” Jared almost begged. Still partly afraid that at any moment, one or both of them would come to their senses and stop. Afraid Jensen would push him away.

“God yes,” Jensen whined. 

“I’ve told you, it’s…”

“No more jokes,” Jensen growled, as Jared lowered his head, and kissed him, briefly before mouthing his way across Jensen’s cheek, and biting at his jawline as he licked a path downward, nipping at one hardened nipple.

“Lower,” Jensen moaned. “C’mon.”

Jared stopped, looked up at Jensen as Jensen came back onto his elbows and stared at Jared, watched as Jared slid his tongue into Jensen’s navel, mapped a path toward the thatch of dark-blonde hair to where Jensen’s cock jutted out, thick, and hard, pre come beading its head. 

Jared continued to stare up at Jensen, and then back to where Jensen watched, just for a brief moment before Jared lowered his head and licked a stripe up the length of Jensen’s cock, all the way from base to the crown, Jared’s tongue swirling up and around, tasting salt and something uniquely Jensen. 

Jared moaned, the sound vibrating against the sensitive flesh filling his mouth and felt Jensen’s hand as it crept up, Jensen’s fingers searching and finding Jared’s hair, delving in, and wrapping around the long, silky strands, tightening as he pulled Jared in closer, closer still, Jared’s breath, hot against Jensen’s cock. 

Jared felt his body responding to Jensen’s need, felt his cock twitch, once, twice, hardening to the point of pain. He wanted to fuck Jensen, hard and fast, right now, but Jensen tasted so good, and the sounds he made, whining, little whimpers as Jared took Jensen into his mouth… Jared wanted more, wanted to touch, to taste, to feel. He wanted everything Jensen had to offer. 

“Christ!” Jensen moaned, a deep, long sound of pleasure as Jared eased up, kissing the head of Jensen’s cock, taking it into his mouth and sucking it hard, just briefly, and quick before he shifted his weight, just enough so as he could lower his head. His tongue searching, feeling Jensen’s hole, felt it pucker beneath Jared’s touch. 

Jared had never felt so desperate. Never ached so much with wanting to take, or possess someone as much as he did Jensen. Sure there had been others, but none looked, sounded the way Jensen did. 

Wanted to the way Jensen did. 

Jared pressed his hips down against the bed, taking pleasure as his cock made contact with mattress, eased up, and back, groaning, thankful for the friction, as he mouthed at Jensen’s hole, felt it give beneath his touch, enough that he could push in with his tongue. 

“Please,” Jensen whimpered, pressing his feet down against the mattress using it as leverage as his canted his hips upward, and felt Jared push, deeper, opening Jensen up delving in and out until Jensen could take no more. Wanting, needing, his cock hot and heavy where it rested against his stomach, the drops of pre come smearing against his skin, causing the thatch of hair to curl. 

“I’m ready,” Jensen said, voice ragged. 

“Wait,” Jared pleaded, afraid he could come at any time. The way Jensen looked, felt, and sounded was too much for him to take in. Jared looked down at Jensen, sprawled on the bed, the kimono just visible beneath him, his legs spread, hips lifting, searching out Jared, desperate.

“Fuck!” Jared said, as he pushed himself back up the bed, his hands coming to rest on either side of Jensen’s head, as Jared stared down at Jensen, lowered his head to kiss him, the heady scent of pre come on his mouth and heard, felt Jensen moan.

“C’mon,” Jensen urged, turning over and pushing up on to his knees, his head pressed against the pillow as he wriggled his ass at Jared, legs spread, his hole open, ready, wanting. 

Jared took one breath, and another as got to his knees behind Jensen, took hold of his cock, and pressed against the head to prevent him coming. All these years they’d known each other, and worked together, he’d never once thought Jensen wanted him, not like this. Just when he thought, he’d gotten himself under control Jensen pushed back hard against Jared’s cock, looked over his shoulder at Jared, making eye contact, holding Jared’s stare.

“C’mon,” Jensen said again, staring hard at Jared, his pupils black, blown wide with want, his skin flushed pink making his freckles more prominent. Jared wanted to kiss each one to press his tongue flat against each freckle and follow the map they made against his Jensen’s body, all the way to his cock. 

Finally, Jared felt himself gain a semblance of control, enough to be confident he wouldn’t embarrass himself, he lined his cock up against Jensen’s hole, watched the way Jensen watched him as he pushed in, slow and steady, all the way until his balls brushed up against Jensen. He counted to three in his head, one, deep breath, two, deep breath, and pulled out, felt Jensen’s hole’ pucker as Jensen fought to keep a hold of him. 

Just when Jensen thought, Jared was going to withdraw he slammed back in, hard and fast, forcing Jensen further up the bed with each thrust of Jared’s hips, until all Jensen could do was hold on to the bed’s backboard and moan, long and loud.

Jared wanted to ask, needed to know how long had it been. When did Jensen realise he wanted this. 

Wanted Jared. 

Was it before? 

Now?

Did their fate rest with a flimsy piece of material, and the sway of Jensen’s hips, or had Jensen secretly lusted after this moment, like Jared had?

Whichever, there was time for questions later, right now Jared was too wrapped up in the moment, in the way Jensen’s body responded to him to wonder any longer. He wrapped an arm around Jensen’s waist and lifted him up, all the way until Jensen’s back pressed tight to Jared’s chest, his ass seated perfectly in Jared’s lap, as Jared thrust up, in, and out, once and again. 

“Yes,” Jensen urged, as he lifted an arm, reached back until he found Jared, Jensen’s fingers curling, seeking purchase in Jared’s hair, and held on as Jared gripped Jensen’s cock and fisted him in time with each thrust. 

“Wanted this,” Jensen whispered, turning his head, mouth seeking out Jared’s. “So much,” he continued as he licked his lips, bit down on his bottom lip, as Jared found the spot he’d been looking for and thrust hard against it. His hand tightening around Jensen’s cock, thumb stroking over the head, using the wetness to ease the way as he worked, teasing his hand down Jensen’s length and working his way back, fist twisting on every upstroke. 

“Oh, God, me too,” Jared moaned, the words lost as he found Jensen’s mouth and kissed him hard. Rolled up, once, and again, felt Jensen tighten around his cock, the ring of muscle contracting, pulsing around Jared’s length. 

Just when he thought, he couldn’t hold out any longer he felt Jensen stiffen against him, felt Jensen’s cock jerk, spasm in Jared’s hand, come spilling against Jared’s fist as Jensen came, long and hard, his head thrown back, resting against Jared’s shoulder. The sounds he made, the way he tightened around Jared was more than Jared could withstand as he moaned his way to the best orgasm of his life, pulsing inside Jensen, as Jensen slumped against him.

…

Jensen was almost asleep when Jared moved, Jensen’s come drying, mixing with Jared’s, and pulling against Jared’s skin. He pressed a kiss on Jensen’s forehead and pushed himself up from the bed and made his way the bathroom. He rinsed a washcloth under the hot faucet and used it to clean up, before looking in the mirror. His skin was flushed, lips swollen, a bruise forming on his neck, where Jensen had bit, and sucked against it. 

He’d had sex.

With Jensen.

Jared rinsed the washcloth again before taking it back with him into the other room where Jensen lay naked, languid, the kimono just visible beneath his splayed legs cock softening and resting against the flat of Jensen’s stomach.

“Hey,” Jared said, using the washcloth to clean Jensen.

Jensen sucked in air as Jared wiped over his sensitive cock, it twitching back to life beneath Jared’s movements. 

“Hey,” Jensen replied, looking at Jared, making eye contact and holding it. 

“Are we good?” Jared asked. 

“Better than,” Jensen said, watching as Jared tossed the washcloth on the bedside cabinet, and lingered, stifling a yawn as he reached for his pants, missing the look of loss forming on Jensen’s face. 

“Stay,” Jensen said, before he had chance to take back the words. 

“You sure?” Jared asked.

Jensen nodded, shifted over to make room for Jared, a smile forming on his lips as Jared eased himself onto the bed, and turned on his side, his head resting on one hand. 

“So?” Jared said.

“Tomorrow,” Jensen said, stifling a yawn of his own. Right now he just wanted to sleep, to come to terms with what they’d done. He took a deep breath. “We’ll talk about it tomorrow.”

Jared nodded, his eyes heavy with sleep. He felt Jensen shift beside him as Jensen turned onto his side, and threw one arm over Jared’s waist, hand resting against the flat of Jared’s stomach as Jensen edged closer, his head finding a place against Jared’s shoulder. 

…

It was past midnight when Jared felt a chill, reaching beneath him for the sheet, and pulling at it, dislodging the kimono and using it to cover them both. It wasn’t near enough, but Jared didn’t have the heart to wake Jensen. 

He smiled as Jensen snuggled into the soft, flimsy material.

 

“Tomorrow,” Jared whispered, pulling the kimono tight around Jensen.

“Tomorrow,” Jensen promised.


End file.
